The Lich (Enter the Gungeon)
Summary The Lich is the immortal master of all Gundead within the Gungeon, and subject of a fair amount of worship. Though the story behind this ominous being is kept fairly shrouded, it is known that a goddess once banished the Lich to an alternate realm of the Gungeon, Bullet Hell. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 4-C, possibly 4-C Name: The Lich, Gungeon Master Origin: Enter the Gungeon Gender: Male Age: Implied to be nearly as old as the Gungeon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 7, and 8; it is heavily implied that the Lich was made immortal by the Goddess of the EtG verse, and is reliant on her to keep him alive via time hax, resetting time whenever he is near to being defeated), Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation (It is heavily implied that the Lich has his own Gun that can Kill the Past, and thus can send himself or others back in time, see also Kaliber who revives him by rewinding time should he be incapacitated in some way), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-High, regenerated from the dust of his Second Form to his Third Form), Danmaku, Homing Attack, Resurrection (into Undeath), Magic, Summoning (8-C+ to High 8-C), Limited Teleportation (Between forms, he travels to different locations), Body Control (Can open his ribcage and summon more potent attacks from there), Size Manipulation (Can become stories tall), Portal Creation, Pseudo-BFR (Can drag people into Bullet Hell if they get too close to his portals), Explosion Manipulation, Self-Destruction (Explodes upon death), Resistance to following: Transmutation (via Snakemaker and Bundle of Wands, which transform foes into snakes, and chickens respectively, among others), Freezing (via Cold 45 and The Judge), Mind Manipulation (via Shotgun Full of Love, Stone Dome, and Charmed Bow, which cause enemies to join your side or become fearful of you), and Statistics Reduction (via Devolver, which transforms enemies into simpler foes), Attack Potency: At least Small Star level, likely Star level (Can tank the Black Hole Gun and more powerful weapons easily; Superior to Blobulord, who is capable of absorbing stars) Speed: Relativistic+ with Speed of Light reactions (Comparable to the Gungeoneers, who use light-based weapons, and can even blitz them with certain attacks) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: At least Small Star Class, likely Star Class Durability: At least Small Star level, likely Star level (Can survive an extended confrontation with the Gungeoneer, who is comparable to them), Immortality and Regeneration make him exceedingly difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely High, can do battle against the Gungeoneer for extended periods of time, who in turn can battle through the entirety of the Gungeon without rest Range: Dozens of meters, potentially up to hundreds of meters, over twenty meters physically in his second form Standard Equipment: The Gun/Bullet That Can Kill The Past Intelligence: Genius, maintained intelligence enough to craft magical firearms and worked with the past generation of blacksmiths to forge the magical gun Weaknesses: People can escape the Gungeon (including Bullet Hell) by defeating him (as seen by them being ejected from the Gungeon upon the Lich's death) Other Notable Victories: Sad Larry (Cyanide and Happiness) Sad Larry's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Enter the Gungeon Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Gun Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Tier 4